Un Destino Diferente
by Fhernando
Summary: No todo es felicidad, también toca sufrir para aprender a valorar las cosas que tenemos, veremos a un Naruto como aprende a mala manera que la vida te da unas nalgadas para apreder


Hola todos, ha sido un tiempo desde que publique algo y con lo que el foro cerro por un tiempo no se pudo hacer nada, pero bueno dejemos los lamentos atrás y sigamos.  
Aquí vengo a traerles un Fanfic que se me había ocurrido ya hace meses y quiero mostrarles, así que sin nada más que decir, aquí la historia. 

**Título**: Un destino diferente  
**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima) Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) _**High School DxD**_ (Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustradas por Miyama-Zero )  
**Tipo De Fanfic**: crossover  
_**Episodios:**_ los que sean necesarios  
**Nota**: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC y tipo cliché  
Habrá Violaciones, escenas mature, toda clase de barbaridades,  
Como advertencia el Fic será sumamente fuerte.  
Habrá Flashforward y Flashback 

─Es hermosa─ Personaje hablando

**-Todo termino- ser sobrenatural dialogando**

_¡Te amo! Exclamación_

Prologo.

"_**Un ser de cabello rojo como el fuego, piel blanca pura y perfecta como el mismo cielo, de labios finos y rosados, de cintura delgada, anchas caderas, cuerpo delgado y voluptuoso, poseía una aura calmada y recatada, en sus ojos solo había amor y adoración hacia su padre, era el ser más perfecto que pudo a ver creado el padre celestial y su nombre era lucifer….**_****

─¡Jmmmm, creo que llevare eso por favor!_─ un joven en la edad de 17 años, cabellos rubios, ojos azules , piel bronceada y 1.70 de altura, llevaba una sonrisa enorme marcada en su rostro mientras pagaba el pequeño regalo que había comprado a su novia _

_─¡espero que Akeno-chan le guste, hehehe!─ No pudo contener esa pequeña sonrisa mientras veía las rosas adornadas en un bello ramo con un lazo naranja atadas para complementar el bello regalo_

_─jaja pero que estoy diciendo, seguro que le va a encantar!─ Grito con entusiasmo y fue corriendo a encontrar a su bella novia_

_─ ¿Estas segura de esto Akeno?, sabes que le romperás el corazón verdad?─ una preocupada voz resonó en aquella habitación, apenas se vislumbraba a la persona que hablo, ya que la habitación carecía de luz_

_─Y..yo la verdad no lo sé Rias─ la segunda voz de la habitación respondió vacilante_

─ _lo amo mucho─ una pequeña sonrisa amorosa se dibujó en su rostro_

─ _es atento, cariñoso y amable con las personas─ sus ojos violetas brillaban con cariño al mencionar las cualidades del chico que ama_

─ _Pero es un humano, si se queda conmigo e..el─ titubeo en la última frase que iba mencionar _

─_podría morir─ término la frase con pesar_

_Era su mundo, desde que lo conoció su viva dio un giro inesperado, le dio un nuevo significado a su vida, después de todo lo que había pasado en su niñez y perderlo por culpa de ella al llevarlo al mundo sobrenatural no podría con la culpa_

_─sabes, yo pod….─ fue cortada de manera abrupta por la otra persona la habitación_

─! Sabes la respuesta a eso buchou!─

─ ─ trato de convencerla para aceptar pero recibió otra negativa de la persona

─Ahhhhh─ soltó un suspiro cuando la terquedad de su amiga le gano, la vio irse y solo un pensamiento llego a su mente  
"esperó que no te arrepientas luego Akeno" 

─¡Alo…

─si habla Naruto Uzumaki…

─q..que….

─y… está bien oficial, gracias─

La sonrisa que llevaba plasmada en su rostro se había ido y en su lugar su rostro se llenó de tristeza mientras gruesas lágrimas bajan por su rostro

─oka-san─ las lágrimas no se detenían, la imagen de una mujer rubia con cálidos ojos marrones venían a su mente

─one-chaahhhhhhh─ no pudo contener el grito de dolor que surgió mientras caía de rodilla , asu mente llegaron imágenes de la pequeña rubia sonriendo

_**"ne, ne oni-chan llévame sobre tus hombre"**_

_****__**"mou oni-chan, dame mi oso"**_

_****__**"ne, oni-chan te amo"**_

─¡ahhhhh!─dio el grito de dolor mientras más recuerdos de su pequeña hermana llenaban su mente dolida 

─Naruto- kun yo lo lamento, ya no podes seguir con esta relación, lo siento mucho ─Esa frase fue la que quebró su mundo, aquel mundo feliz en el que vivía, aquel mundo donde tenía una familia, donde tenía una novia, donde no tenía ese dolor, donde podía sonreír, donde podía soñar. Donde tenía ganas de seguir vivo, pero en un instante todo se le fue arrebatado. 

Sin mirar atrás volteo y se fue caminando con la cabeza agachada mirando al piso, derrotado, adolorido, confundido, solo quería morir, total ya no tenía nada que perder, nada!... 

Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto se puso bueno xdxd, jajaja pero como leyeron es mis amigos fue mi humilde prólogo, tengo un poco de expectativa sobre esta historia, así que dejen sus comentarios, critica lo que gusten, pro que sean comentarios o críticas que ayuden a mejorar; D, nos venos


End file.
